


A Drop of Sea

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye





	A Drop of Sea

Title: A Drop of Sea  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters/Pairing: Rosie Gamgee, Marigold and Buttercup Cotton; others mentioned.  
Rating: G/PG  
Based on: The short version of the sequel I'd always meant to write to _Rosie's Year_.  
Disclaimer: Buttercup Hamwich Cotton is my OC, but hobbits generally are not mine.

"And then he--- and he---" but Marigold was laughing too much for more words, and Buttercup giggling beside her, the fall sunshine golden through the parlor window and the babes asleep together in one wide basket. Laughing herself, Rosie glanced back at Bag End's parlor awash in contentment, as she stepped into the hall to find her book.

It wasn't where she'd left it, however, on the little table by the umbrella stand, just inside the door. It wasn't on the hall bookshelf, either. She was headed to the kitchen when she spotted her book upon Mr. Frodo's desk, a folded sheet of parchment tucked within like a bookmark. Puzzled, Rosie shook her head and went to retrieve it, pulling out the parchment as she picked it up.

It was no bookmark. It was a letter, to "Mrs. Rose Gamgee", with Mr. Frodo's seal. And within...

_My dearest Rosie,_ it read, _With your quick wit and hobbit sense, you must know by now I'm not returning. I can see you as clearly as if you stand before me, a drop of sea on your cheek; that is the only tear of grief I'd have you shed over me. Your husband will come back to you, I promise, and you'll help him make Bag End a beautiful home for our little Elanor, and the next one on his way, and all the children to follow. Live and prosper, my Rose, with my blessing and my love. Yours, now and always, Frodo Baggins._

Rosie's knees gave, and she sank into Mr. Frodo's chair, reading over the letter till tears blurred her eyes, as the sunlight shone around her and her friends down the hall laughed heedlessly on. Mr. Frodo was gone, and he'd left her a letter; she clutched it in her hand, pressed to her chest, as she covered her eyes with the other. The tears pushed from her eyes as she swallowed hard against sobs, against noisy weeping. Mr. Frodo wouldn't have her dampen Buttercup and Mari's cheer, wouldn't have her wail like a babe. He would, she knew, have her smile.

So Rosie sobbed once, quietly, muffling her face in her apron; she wiped her eyes and steadily breathed cool air till she was calm again. Sam would need her calm when he came home, would need a good supper and his little lass and her smile. Mr. Frodo had left them to her. Them, and Bag End, for all the days ahead, all the years.

So thinking, Rosie unfolded her letter and smoothed it, laid a book on it to press it for keeping. She stepped to the kitchen to daub water on her face, then called up the hall, "I found it!" and came back to her friends with her book open to the page and wearing a true smile.


End file.
